Missing You
by Seme-Sama
Summary: Sora moves away for three years. Riku has changed. Will the two lovers ever touch again? Read and find out! [one shot] [RikuSora fluff]


Missing you

**Love: Here's one good ole story I am positive you will like.**

**Sacura: -hearty eyed- Oh, I remember you writing this story. It was so cute. 3 it's only a one shot though.**

**Love: Yes I know, dear but it's still one of my bests. Enjoy. Oh yeah and meet my other made-up.**

**Kahjin: Hello all… --**

**Love: Ignore his mood, he's going through a lot right now…. He will be meh flamer! I love you Kahjin!**

**Kahjin: Yeah, whatever. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts one or two. If I did Kairi would be out of the way of my RikuSora-ness.**

The sky was painted with blue and the clouds were shaded with a color of pink. Two boys sat down at the beach talking of past times as their mothers made them dinner. A brunette with blue eyes like the sky sat with a smile spread across his lips. He was an innocent looking boy with such excitement flowing through him. An older looking boy with silver hair and Mako eyes sat next to him also smiling and looking toward his companion. A gentle breeze blew through the air as the brunette started to speak. " Hey, Riku remember when I beat you in a battle? 'He asked happily, the older boy chuckled at this. " That's because I let you win."

The cinnamon boy next to him began to pout." Hey hey! Sora don't do that, you know I'm a sucker for blue eyes!" Riku said trying to comfort Sora. Sora looked over at him, a different thought had crossed his mind. " That's not it… Um, what if one of us moved away? Would anything change?" He said faintly as a sorrowful look took place in his eyes.

" No, I couldn't let that happen. I'd miss you to much." Then an insidious smile took place over Riku. " Let's get married then nobody would separate us then." He blurted out in an attempt to cheer him up. Sora paused for a second then both fell over laughing.

A couple of days later it was raining. Sora stood facing Riku, tears running down his face. " Riku I-I'm sorry. I have to leave this island…" He said. Riku's eyes filled with tears, he tried to fight them back.

" Whatever happened to friends forever? Are you gonna leave that too?" Riku yelled. Sora held him into an embrace." No matter what happens I'll never forget you, Riku…"

Honoki (Sora's mother) tore the two boys apart to get in the car." I will return Riku I promise!" His friend called out to him. The silver haired watched as the van drove out of sight, his tears finally fell onto the muddy ground. Arinana (Riku's mother) placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned with a jerk and out of her grasp, storming off into the misty rain. Ariana sighed and went inside of the house. Three years had passed and Sora was now a promising 17 year old. He was returning to Destiny Islands that day, he jumped into the van eagerly with his CD player in his hand. " Sora! You forgot your coat, are you that excited?" His mother criticized him from the doorway. Sora laughed happily. " I guess so!" He called back to her.

They drove off toward Destiny Island. On the way Sora stared out the window.' Riku I will return, I promise!' Those words echoing in his head, he smiled not wanting to get out of his daydream. " Honey we're here." Honoki announced waking Sora out of his comforting thoughts. Sora grinning jumping over of the van and down toward the beach, his heart about to leap from his chest. He finally made it to his destination he saw Selphie standing out the open. She turned to him with a welcoming smile.

" Hello, my name's Selphie are you new here?" She asked. Sora laughed at her." It's me, Sora. Dotcha remember Selph?" He asked. Selphie took a moment's pause before glomping him down to the ground.

" Oh my God! It's Sora, he's back!" She squealed then began sobbing." Hey don't cry Selphie I'm here now everything's okay." He said and hugged her back before getting up and dusting himself off.

" Selphie! C'mon, Ari told us to go run some errands!" Tidus yelled turning around the corner with Wakka and Kairi behind him." Oh… You don't look like you've changed." Sora gave another smile. He looked around now confused.

" Where's Riku? 'He finally asked. Everyone fell silent not trying to tell him anything about it, their smiles faded. " Hey what's wrong?"

He turned around to see a boy dressed all in black with silver hair facing toward the sea.

" Sora if I tell you who that is you have to promise me that you won't go over there and act all friendly." Kairi said with a look of concern on her face. " Okay." Sora answered anxiously, however his face went blank.

" That's Riku and he's been that way ever since you left. First he stopped talking then he stopped interacting even to Ari." Kairi said. Sora looked at her worried and confused." But… But why?"

" He won't talk enough for us to know that, he usually just yells at us about something and storms off." Tidus replied and folded his arms. Sora turned again to Riku. He was holding a big black raven and stroking it's silky feathers with the black gloves he wore. Then he walked off letting the raven soar above. That night Sora snuck away from his house and to Riku's balcony. He threw a pebble at the window to get Riku's attention. Riku stood in his bathroom holding a bloody knife in his hands. A bright red substance began to flow down his arms, and then he heard the pebble against his door and quickly grabbed a towel, covering the scars on his arm. He opened the window and came onto the balcony and saw Sora looking up at him. "Riku, I need to talk to you!" Sora whispered loudly. Riku glared harshly upon him. " Go talk to one of your more important friends." He hissed back.

" But… You're the most important person I know." Sora said softly. Riku remain furious. " When you know how I feel come back." He said then walked off into his room slamming the window behind him. Sora's blue eyes widened as he saw the blood running down his arm before he left. This arose question into his mind. Sora knocked don the front door for Ariana. She got up sleepily and searched through the dark. She found the door and opened it to Sora.

" Um, Yes?" She asked drearily." I need to speak with you about Riku." Sora said. After a couple hours later Sora left more questions in his head now than ever. He lay in his bed awake, just thinking. Eventually he fell asleep but it was 5:00 in the morning and his mother gets him up an hour after that so he didn't get much sleep.

" Sora!" Honoki yelled from downstairs as the sun peeked from over the sea. Sora flew up from his covers covered in cold sweat huffing. She called him again. " Coming mom!" He yelled back. After Sora took a shower and got dressed they ate breakfast as Honoki was talking on the phone with someone. Sora stopped eating and just stared down at his waffles. His mother looked over at him." Um, I'll call you back…" She said and hung up the phone. She plopped down in a chair on the opposite side of Sora looking him straight in the face.

" Spill it." She said. Sora looked up at him." Spill what?" He asked. Honoki rolled her eyes.

" What's wrong?" Sora went silent again." Sora please…" Sora smashed his hands against the table, tears splashing down from his tightly shut eyes.

" Why'd Riku change?" Sora yelled. Honoki looked over at he son sighing. " I'm sorry hon but I can't do anything. Even Ari can't get to him." She said gently. He glared at her." Mom… I saw scars on his arm." Honoki stopped in shock. This could only mean that Riku began cutting himself?

" D-Does Ariana know this?" She stammered. Sora nodded his head in 'yes'. After that Sora went to look for Riku for the rest of the day and succeeded. He began to approach being as Riku was doing something. "Go away!" Riku yelled who had obviously heard him.

" Riku Don't push me away you and I are friends." Sora said standing there. Riku turned to him dumping a bag of razors and knives in front of Sora. " Choose one Sora! Choose one, all of them are useable!" His mako eyes turning icy as he removed his jacket reveling his scars. " No Riku don't cut anymore!" Sora cried grabbing his arm. Riku began crying.

" Look what you've done… Look what you… Oh Sora!" He cried and buried his head into Sora's chest. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku. " Sora, why did you go? I missed you so much, I just couldn't take it. Living without you is like dying."

" I know, but for your own sake please don't cut anymore. Riku… I… I can't begin to tell you how I feel inside, right now at this very moment. I think I may have… Fallen in love with you." He said softly. Riku looked up at him his mako eyes were full of tears." Love me? Sora show me…" He said. Sora blushed and looked down at him, he lifted up Riku to his height and looked him straight in the eyes. His own lips pressed against Riku's. They were pulled into a passionate kiss. Riku's hand wandered onto Sora's back to clench onto his shirt inserting his own tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora sank into it. Sora's hand lowered and rest on Riku's waist. Sora broke off so they wouldn't get to deep.

" Sora stay with me." Riku said. " I love you."

" Always…" Sora said.

.:The End:.


End file.
